Unworthy
by KariSohma22
Summary: Anna Tudor is the daughter of King Henry VIII and one of his lovers while he was still married to the Queen. Her mother, however, died hours after giving birth, thus leaving Anna motherless. When her father neglects her, will she get her father's love?
1. Unlikely Friendship

AN: This is sort of following the Young Royals series. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p>I was a bastard from the start. There was no doubt about it. My father, King Henry the VIII, had wrongfully loved another woman, who wasn't Queen Catherine, and she became pregnant with me. She gave birth to me, but in a few hours she was dead from childbirth fever. Ever since then, I've been a servant to the Queen. I'm 4 years older than Princess Mary, and she seems to have neutral feelings about me. It's not like I'm the next in line, so there's nothing to worry about for her. I have my father's red-gold hair, my mother's hazelnut eyes, and my mother's build-skinny but well developed. I also have my mother's personality. Quiet, outspoken, shy, and caring. The Queen though, treats me kindly. She feels bad for me. I've never had a mother, but the Queen treats me like I was her own daughter. My father, King Henry, doesn't care about me at all. It's like I'm not his offspring, like I was never born. But he will soon realize that I need him-and more importantly-he needs me. My story starts when I was four...<p>

* * *

><p>I sat in my room, watching the Queen from afar. She was about six months pregnant, but still looking beautiful. She was picking flowers in the garden, and I felt envy grow inside me. I wasn't allowed outside the castle, let alone my room. I turned away, but turned back, unable to keep my eyes away. She soon finished picking flowers and went into the castle. <em>"Oh well. At least I can still look outside."<em> I thought, unable to tear my eyes away from the beautiful garden. There was a knock on my door, and someone walked in.

"You seem lonely." the person said in a mixed accent of English and Spanish.

"I am lonwey..." I said, not able to properly say all my words right. I turned to look at the person, to find the Queen in my room, holding the flowers from the garden. My eyes widened, wondering what I had done wrong.

"It's quite alright. You've done nothing wrong." she said, as if she could read my mind. Her free hand rested on her swollen belly, which she wasn't afraid to show.

"But..." I started, but couldn't find any words to say. I looked down at the floor, a habit of mine when I got shy, nervous, or when I was being punished.

"I thought you could use some company." she said, brushing a loose strand of red-gold hair out of my eyes. "I thought you'd like these." she said, handing me the flowers.

"Tank you..." I said, mispronouncing another word. I grabbed the flowers and smiled. I noticed that the Queen looked so different up close.

"I'll be right back." she said, leaving. A short while later she came back with a vase filled with water. "For the flowers." she said, putting it on my small table.

I nodded and put the flowers into the vase. She then left, leaving me much happier that I had been.


	2. New Child

AN: OMG already got my first review! I'm so happy! I was worried no one would find this story! D:

* * *

><p>The Queen had constantly come back to my room to keep me company. But that all changed when Mary was born...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Four months later...<em>

I sat on my bed, waiting for the Queen to come to my room. She usually came around this time, so I was prepared. So I waited for her. And I waited. And waited. But she never came. One of the maids came in to get me ready for bed. "Where's the Qween?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice.

"She gave birth to the new Princess today," the maid replied, getting me out of my threadbare dress. "so she doesn't have time for anything else anymore." She put on my night gown, tucked me into bed, and left me lying on my bed shocked and miserable.

* * *

><p>I had stayed up the entire night, having outbursts every now and then. I was staring at the wall when someone came into my room without knocking.<p>

"Anna? Anna are you ok?" the person asked, the voice all too familiar. It was the Queen's voice.

"Go away." I muttered, not wanting to be near her at the moment.

"Anna. Please. I don't have as much time as I used to." she begged.

"Go away." I said again, wishing she hadn't even come.

"Anna..." she said sadly. She sounded heartbroken.

"I want some time awone." I sniffled, trying to hold back the tears.

"I understand," she said, her voice still heartbroken."Te Amo Anna." she said in her native tounge. What it sounded like, she turned to leave.

"Te Amo." I said back, remembering what the words ment. She had taught me a bit of Spanish, and Te Amo was I Love You. I listened to her leave, and until it was silent, I started to cry.


	3. The News

AN: Well. Here I am at a brain fart. My creative juices haven't been flowing much. It would be nice if you could help me with any of my stories. Thanks!

* * *

><p>Mary Tudor. That child had a temper, let me tell you. I would stay up for hours, listening to her wails of anger echo through the castle. She looked like our father, Henry VIII. The blue eyes, the red gold hair, the temper! She had her mother's stubborness too. She wouldn't eat certain things, she wouldn't play with certain things, and she didn't like certain maids. So by now I was eight years old, and Mary had just turned four.<p>

* * *

><p>I was outside with Mary, watching her play in the flowers. Her mother, the Queen, was watching from afar. You could say I was Mary's best friend at the time. She looked at me and giggled happily, like everything in the world was fine. I was starting to look more and more like my father now, with my red gold hair and facial features. Of course, no one seemed to notice because I was only eight. Only the Queen, the King, and my dead mother knew at that time. I wouldn't learn until I was 14, and I could wait until then.<p>

"Flowers!" Mary giggled, holding one in her hand. She seemed to be having fun, and I honestly wished I could do the same. She smiled and giggled some more, happy as ever.

I glanced over at the Queen, who was smiling sweetly at her daughter. I had started to notice more of what people looked like, and absorbed every little detail. The Queen had beautiful auburn hair, and wide grey eyes. She was tall, and skinny, and had plenty of wits about her. She had seen me glance over at her, so she smiled back to me.

"Flowers!" giggled Mary, for the fifth time that day. When she was hooked on something, she would stay hooked on it for a while. She looked at me, and stopped giggling. Just for a second. She started to giggle again, this time even louder than before. She knew something. Something that she hadn't known about me until she looked me straight in the eyes. She knew there was something off about me. She knew.

I heard footsteps. I turned to see the man who had created me, Henry VIII. I bowed, like any good subject. "Your Majesty." I said in a quiet voice, acknowlaging his presence.

"Catherine, I'd like to speak to you, alone." he said, his tone of voice sounding quite angry. He and the Queen walked over to a private spot nearby.

About a minute later, he and Catherine came back over, Catherine looking a bit shaken up and Henry looking quite red in the face. Henry stormed away, obviously angry.

"Anna? I need to tell you something." Catherine said in her accented English.

"Yes her Majesty?" I asked, bowing to her.

"You're coming to that age where you must start to do things a servant would do. Henry has appointed you as my servant." she said in a sad voice.

"You mean...no more visits? And...no more friendly conversations?" I asked, my face going from happy to sad.

Catherine nodded. "I am afraid that is very true." she said. "You must now serve me on hand and on foot." she said, her demeanor changing before my eyes.

I sighed. I had never expected this to happen. I thought I lived in the castle because I was special, but I guess I wasn't _that_ special after all. After that news came to me from Henry himself, I knew I'd never be the same again.


	4. The Even Bigger News

AN: Hey, so I saw an amazing Tudor movie the other day called Anne of a Thousand Days! It was so amazing! XD

* * *

><p>So, like promised, I became the Queen's servant. Time flew by, and soon enough I was fourteen and the little Mary, who wasn't so little anymore, was twelve. Of course, on my birthday I got the news that would change me even more than the news saying I was going to be the Queen's servant. Well, let me explain what happened.<p>

* * *

><p>I had been called down to the throne room, where Henry, Catherine, and Princess Mary were. I had no idea why I had been called down, and little did I know that I was about to get the worst news of my whole life. As I approached the the throne room, I heard servants annouce my arrival. I walked in and dropped to my knees. "Your Majesties." I said, bowing my head.<p>

"Anna, do you know why you're here?" Catherine's voice rang out. She sounded tired.

"No her Majesty, I do not." I said, lifting my head. Catherine did, indeed, look tired. Henry, as usual, looked slightly angry. Mary seemed to be bored by the way her eyes scanned the room.

"Shall I tell her Henry?" Catherine asked Henry.

"Go ahead." Henry replied, sighing and closing his eyes. Whatever they wanted to tell me, he wished it to be over with.

Catherine sighed and nodded. She looked at me, straight into my eyes. "Has anyone said you look like the King?" she asked me.

"A few." I replied, frowning. What was this all about excatly? Why was she asking me that question?

"Anna, you are Henry's daughter. Your mother gave birth to you and died shortly afterwards. I was the Queen at the time, so you're-" she said.

"A bastard?" I finished for her, my mouth was wide open. No way. This wasn't right.

Catherine nodded. "I'm sorry Anna. You had to learn sometime." she said.

I looked at Catherine, then Henry, then Mary. Catherine looked sad, Henry looked like he could care less, and Mary was staring at me with wide eyes. "I-I...I'm a b-bastard..." I stuttered, tears forming in my eyes. I bowed to the three people sitting in front of me, then ran out, crying. Why me? Why now?

"Anna! Come back!" Catherine shouted from the throne room.

I ignored her and ran back to my room, too depressed to do anything. There was knock at the door and it opened with a creak.

"Anna." Catherine said, walking in. "Anna, I know it's hard to take-" she started, but I cut her off.

"Go away. I don't want to talk." I replied, buring my head in the pillows.

I heard her turn and leave, but I heard someone else come in.

"Anna?" a young girl's voice said. It was Princess Mary.

I looked up at her and frowned. "What is it?" I asked.

Mary frowned slightly. "I-I j-just wanted to ask i-if we c-could...still be f-friends." she stuttered, afraid. Maybe she thought I inherited my father's temper, which, fortunately, I didn't.

I sighed. "Yes Mary, we can." I replied to her. I heard her leave and I sighed. Now I'd never become my old self again. Little did I know, in two years, Mary would also become a bastard.


End file.
